1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for risk prediction for a support actuation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automobile, a driver may be prone to accidents due to the actions of the user, the environment surrounding the automobile, and/or the events occurring in the environment. Devices have been developed to warn the user of an impending accident. However, such devices do not base their warnings on the identity of the user. In addition, such devices base their calculations for warnings on the current actions of the user and do not incorporate the historical actions of the user. Thus, such devices are unable to accurately perform risk prediction. This can reduce the effectiveness of the device in accident avoidance.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for risk prediction for a support actuation system.